1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large wheel, low center of gravity casterboard system and more particularly pertains to mounting easier, riding smoother, abating abrupt stops, supporting greater loads, and bracing better, the mounting and riding and abating and supporting and bracing being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of casterboards of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, casterboards of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Consider for example the casterboard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,306 issued to Sheldon and entitled Torsion Bar Skateboard. Consider also the casterboard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,259 issued to Gang and entitled Skateboard with Direction-Control.
While known devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a large wheel, low center of gravity casterboard system that allows mounting easier, riding smoother, abating abrupt stops, supporting greater loads, and bracing better in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved large wheel, low center of gravity casterboard system which can be used for mounting easier, riding smoother, abating abrupt stops, supporting greater loads, and bracing better in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.